


Of Dads and Daycares

by Galaxy_Glasses



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (but who knows...it may change...), Dead Carla, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, M/M, Rating May Change, Single Parent Levi, daycare worker eren, isabel and farlan are toddlers, pace is still unclear, they are neighbours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Glasses/pseuds/Galaxy_Glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disowned by his father at the age of 17 Eren Jaeger moves into a somewhat quiet apartment block in Shiganshina. He chose a part-time job he'd enjoy doing to pay for half of his expenses. Working as a caretaker in a daycare centre. It was his fourth day and by this time he was pretty much familiar with all the faces and the names, when suddenly a grumpy-looking, stout man walked in and wormed his way into Eren's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dads and Daycares

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be nice :) Okay. Hope you enjoy reading!

Levi stepped into the pastel green halls of the school. The air smelt of canned spaghetti and toast. He grimaced a little at the odour. The building was filled with the noise of children hustling and bustling all around. As he turned the corner onto the next hallway, which was littered with messy artworks and sparkly stickers, he prepared himself for the unavoidable screams from the little terrors that were the pre-schoolers. He wasn’t used to this. It was only his second time picking his daughter up from day-care, his wife was usually the one to do it but a month ago the two went through a divorce. They found that despite their previous relationship, before their marriage, they just weren’t compatible and as a result constantly ‘argued’. They both decided that though they did like each other they just weren’t cut out for marriage as of now and their constant conflict wasn’t a good environment for their daughter, Isabel. So they decided to file for a divorce. Levi’s parents weren’t the happiest. They were traditionalist who strongly frowned upon divorce as it was thought of as ‘promiscuous’ and ‘unfaithful’. They were ashamed by their son’s decision but they couldn’t do anything about it as their son, Levi, was someone who hardly ever concerned others with his matters anyway. 

Before their divorce it was always his wife’s job to pick up and drop off Isabel. They decided that it was the wife’s job to do so because was more convenient as it was on her way to work. Levi did the shopping and cleaned the house. Before their divorce Levi felt like he was drifting further and further away from his wife and daughter, especially as he spent hardly any time with her. So, he made a vow to himself to take her to the park and play with her every weekend. They always shared a good laugh. He would sit on the bigger seat and place Isabel on his lap, use his hands as a belt and his wife would push them both from the back as his feet couldn’t reach the ground and would helplessly dangle in the air (this obviously means he also needed help stopping the swing).

Levi cracked the door open a little to peek inside. Not a second later he was pegged in the head with a projectile. It rebounded off his head and landed on the floor with a click clack. _’Oh wow, a transformer’s Decepticon. How pleasant.’_ he thought sarcastically. He rubbed the small bump beginning to form on his head with a bitter expression when he heard a muffled giggle come from his side. He turned to glare at the figure but was taken aback by what he saw. It was a young teen, holding out his arms like branches. Nine little children were hanging off him. Three on either arm, two restricting his movement at his feet and Isabel, who had made herself comfortable on the boy’s shoulders. They all laughed maniacally as the suffocated the boy in an extremely inhumane way. Levi was horrified. The boy continued muffle-laugh at Levi. Well, as best as he could muffle-laugh with nine children trying to kill him. “Sorry, sorry. I wasn’t trying to be rude. I can apologise on behalf of the little munchkin, if you’d be willing to forgive him.”

Levi looked at him, confused. He wasn’t the happiest about getting hit in the head with a robot alien but- “It’s just that, in the moment the toy hit you in the head you instantly flipped your head around the room and silently glared at everyone. You just looked so angry. So, on behalf of Farlan, who accidently shot the hot mafia boss, I apologise. Is Farlan forgiven?” the boy asked with a smile. Farlan however looked like he was going to shit himself if Levi continued looking in his direction any longer. Wait, was he just called a ‘hot mafia boss’? Levi pushed the thought out of the main part of his brain but was sure to file it elsewhere.

Levi crouched down in front of Farlan and rested his finger on his chin pretending to be in deep thought. “Yes Farlan, you are forgiven. But can I trust you to not _accidentally_ ” Levi paused. He turned to give a look at the teen. He knew when he was thrown at. “hit people with your toys again?” The younger boy nodded his head vigorously. “Good.” Levi said. He ruffled the boy’s head as he stood up. Farlan blushed a little and smiled whilst touching his head. _’Looks like you’ve gained a follower, boss’_ , the teen silently thought to himself.

“Oh you probably don’t know who I am.” they both said in unison. The boy giggled a bit as he stood up. Fuck, he was at least ten centimetres taller than Levi. Well almost everyone was so he really shouldn’t be surprised. “So why wouldn’t I know who you are?” he questioned. “Last week was the only other time I picked Izzy up. I didn’t see you there so I can’t expect you to know who I am. What about you?” Levi zoned out a little. The boy was tan and lean. He probably ran a lot. The chestnut mop upon his head looked unruly at best. A failed attempt to tame his hair Levi guessed. Neat and groomed eyebrows, not too common these days. _’Is this the so called ‘man-scaping’? Wasn’t that a fashion trend getting popular or something?_ They, along with the boy’s long, dark, naturally (Levi guessed) curled up lashes that would make any women jealous, perfectly framed his giant green eyes. Green eyes that were looking at him expectantly. “Hah what?” Levi had zoned out for too long. The kid laughed. _’God this kid laughs so much. It’s kind of refreshing. I’m never around people who do that anymore. Not counting Hanji, she’s a fucking supernatural entity.’_ Levi thought. 

“I see. Well then what I was going to say seems pretty irrelevant as I was going to say I only started working here from this week. So why is your daughter almost three but this is only the second time you’ve picked her up? Wait- was it wrong of me to ask that? Sorry.” Levi shook his head from side to side, strands from his fringe hitting him lightly in the face. “No, nothing like that. My wife and I just don’t live together anymore. Before she was the one who always did it. It was easier for her. My work is the other way but after the divorce I moved so now this place is on the way to work. We split up the days so that I have her for three days and she has her for four. We didn’t do it by alternating weeks as I have frequent business trips. Though I’m very busy I still to make an effort to be around her.” The kid nodded his head thoughtfully at the information he was just given. He couldn’t really relate but he was glad that it didn’t seem they ended their relationship violently. 

“Oh I’ve been so rude. I’m Eren. Eren Jaeger. The new day care worker. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” He lifted Isabel up, over his head, placed her down on Levi’s shoulders and held out his hand. “Wow, formal aren’t you? I’m Levi Ackerman, Izzy’s father. It looks like you get along …great… with kids.” _’as you’re not dead, surprisingly’_ , Levi wanted to add. The kids that were latched onto his arms and legs from earlier could now been seen around the room doing different things. Some of them paint sponge picture with a short, blonde girl. Levi shuddered at the mess they were creating. The others had sat down in the corner with a blonde mushroom. She was reading a book to them called “Christmas around the world.” Levi could only assume it was about how different countries celebrated Christmas. The mushroom looked so engrossed in her enthusiastic reading. The children made faces every time an unfamiliar tradition came up, like eggnog.

Levi set Isabel down and walked over to the rolls to sign her off. He set down the pen and made his way back to the little girl, pick her up and set her on his back. “Yay, piggy-back ride!” she squealed and wrapped her arms tightly around her father’s neck. “Bye-bye Eren!” she turned and yelled to the teen who was now situated at the play-dough table. “Bye Izzy. I’ll see you tomorrow. It was nice talking to you Levi! I look forward to our next meeting. Bye.” Eren called from across the room. “You too, brat.” Levi gave a small wave but before he could walk out he felt someone tap his butt. Farlan. “I’m sorry for hitting you with transformer, L-Levi.” He stuttered out. Isabel looked down at him, well kind of as Levi wasn’t particularly tall. A huge smile graced her face. “That’s okay Farlan. It was my fault. I said something mean to Farlan and so he hit you. Sorry.” Levi smiled (as smiley as Levi gets) and ruffled both their heads. “Isabel, it’s not good to say mean things, even if you’re angry. Farlan, you have to keep that promise you made with me, okay?” They both nodded. Levi heard an upbeat laugh from elsewhere. _‘Gee, that kid’s cheek muscles must ache by the end of the day from how much he smiles’._

**Author's Note:**

> Was there any spelling errors? Hope not. By the way Levi was just observing Eren, he was checking him out but not _checking_ him out. Thank you for reading!


End file.
